


burn the witch

by ratfart3000



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Cussing, Multi, i dont knwo what the fuck im doing help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratfart3000/pseuds/ratfart3000
Summary: tedors gets fucking executws d im qriting this late at night bare with me plaese. au where theres no magic and everyone lives in gavaldonand theyre all peasabts i guess(thanks 4 the motivation instagram user makemamawet lol!)
Relationships: Hort/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil), Sophie/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	burn the witch

"BURN RHE WITCH BURN THE WITCH!!!" chanted the cries of (ugly) dishfruntled little gavaldon men i dont know.

"omg what the fuck is going on??" asked agatha, covered in slime because she was just bathinf with a fish and fish are slimey iguess hehe.

"TEDROS DID MAGIC NOW HES GONNA FUCKING DIE!" yelled sophie, becayse her boyfriend of 3 years was about to die.

hort grabed sophie by the waist ad kissed her. "if he dies can we makeout"

"ya ok i guess"

agatha looked at them as if hthey had grown a second head. if i wabted to make thid fanfic worse they could. ok fuck it. she looked at tgem as if they had grown a sebond head because thet did. like that other sge character. i forhot his name but he could grow heads hehe

"what the FUUUUUCK" sophie screamed abd accidentally tripped and fell into a hole for no reason. hehe

"domt worry tedros ill save you!" yelled agatha and cried so hard she extimguished the fires that were avout to burn tedros i guess. tedros still died becayse i fucking hate him. i am kind of insecure to be honest

the end ☺️❤


End file.
